Halloween Event 2k17/Guide
This is a event guide for >Halloween Event 2k17. All the text here is copied verbatim from Gaia Online. Introduction Promotional page How to play Event 1 Here are the instructions you need! - How to Duel * Pick a side (if you have not already!) Go here to do that... * Duel! Find someone in this forum on the opposite side and click the User Image button under their avatar. Each attack costs MP. * or Heal! Find someone on your own side who needs help and click the User Image button under their avatar. Each heal costs MP. You can even heal a teammate who has 0 hp to bring them back into the fray! Post in your side's home forum to heal away from battle, or to just chat with allies. * Restore MP! Post in this forum to restore your MP. * You get EXP for yourself by defeating a foe (bringing their HP to 0) or healing a friend! Earn items and achievements by gaining EXP and leveling up! * Winning duels (by bringing a foe's HP to 0) also gives points to your side -- Help your side win the event by participating! * Look out for NPC bosses! They are worth more EXP if you can take them down. Check the special tab in your inventory for items! There is no notifcation that you got them! '**More items and achievements will be added soon, so please be sure to keep a lookout!** Definitions HP - Health Points: If you run out, you have to heal before you can continue dueling. If you are low, ask some of your teammates for help! MP - Magic Points: You need these to attack your foes or heal your friends. Post in this forum to gain more! EXP - Experience Points: You need these to level up. Win battles or heal friends to gain more! Level - Level up to win items and achievements. You also get stronger when you do! Event 2 Here are the instructions you need! - How to play Ghost Cat Game Aconite is stirring with frustration at the cutesy magic dueling at Hocuspocus Hall. She aims to stir up some trouble between innocent Gaians and bring some spooky edge back to Halloween. Aconite disappears when all her ghosts are caught, or after the third round. Multiple games go on at once! How many can you manage? (TL;DR It's basically Mafia.) Legend * – an inactive game. You have not made an accusation in this topic yet. * – an active game. You have made at least one accusation in this topic during the game. * – stunned. You have been stunned in this topic, and can no longer make accusations. * – ghost. You are the ghost helping Aconite! This topic is haunted by you. * – a haunted thread. * – your haunted thread. 1. Haunting The Haunting is 15 minutes long. Aconite appears to unsuspecting Gaians, granting them the power to turn into a ghost and haunt topics. During this time, these Gaians must choose ONE topic to haunt. After posting in it, they can choose someone to stun. The thread will then become haunted when time runs out. 2. The Hunt is On! Luckily Brennivin can cast a spell to get a clue as to who the ghost is. He will tell you something that they were wearing when they last attacked. Hopefully they haven't changed their outfit yet! Gaians must catch the ghost with this clue from Brennivin. Discuss in the forums, and make your accusation within 5 minutes before the round ends. The ghost may strike again during this time! Watch out for stunned Gaians – were they on to something? '**Dueling is suspended in haunted threads until the round is up, or until the ghost is caught!** 3. End At the end of the round, the accusations are tallied and the most accused Gaian will be shown. If the ghost is still at large, another round will begin. Brennivin reports another clue, and the ghost has the opportunity to stun another Gaian. This continues until the ghost has been caught or until the end of round 3. Helpful Tips Ghosts can only haunt ONE topic. Each ghost must choose a different topic to haunt. There is no penalty for not helping Aconite (besides missing out on a chance to get a bunch of EXP...) Ghosts, you must post in the topic before you are given the option to stun someone. The thread will only show as haunted when the timer ends. This way it's not as obvious who the ghost is. You are only the ghost for ONE topic. You play as a regular Gaian in other threads. As a ghost, you receive EXP for each Gaian you stun, and a bunch more for not getting caught! Similarly, non-ghosts receive more EXP for accusing the correct Gaian, but you get some EXP just for making an accusation! You can participate no matter how much HP/MP you have! Tips: *- The ghost has to make a post in a thread to haunt it within the first 15 minutes of the game. Their post will be made sometime in the 15 minutes before the first clue! *- The ghost can change their avatar still! That Gaian who is suddenly changing their avatar a bunch of times might be a bit suspicious... Gallery Flavor text External links * * * Category:Event Guide